Tooth-Gnasher Superflash
"Tooth-Gnasher Superflash" is Episode 8 in Season 7. It originally aired on March 28, 1990. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar giving some cars a tune-up at a garage. He claims that he loves them ever since he owned his very first one. That is why he likes coming to the service station to fix them. They are a lot like people--they need certain things to keep them going. They need a fresh air filter, a supply of radiator fluid, and clean fire plugs. LeVar loves the sounds of when a car engine works as it starts. He says that everybody has a special dream machine. The kind he could want would have a propeller on top if he ever got stuck in traffic. Then he'd press a button and it would fly in the air. He asks the viewers what kind they could have as their fantasy. He tells them, "It's one thing to imagine such a car, but it's another story when you build your own." LeVar's friend, Harrod Blank, has his very own car. On top of the hood is a globe so people around the world would smile when they see him driving in it. It has other great ornaments that represent his family, friends, and himself. One part shows the word "peace" in different languages. LeVar says that Harrod has been working on it for years and it still isn't finished. Cars and trucks that are made in factories drive off the assembly line every day by the thousands. A segment which shows people assembling them in a factory is shown. LeVar explains to the viewers that cars can't go anywhere without wheels, no matter how big or small one is. He shows the viewers a special race car that is solar-powered (it runs by the Sun's energy). It is called the GM Sunracer. It was designed by computers which designed the shape and frame. Its engine is small enough to fit in your hand. Battery packs are also used to power it, as well as a solar panel. Once the builders finished making it, they took it for a test run. The biggest moment for it was yet to come. It was entered in a big race against 24 solar-powered ones. It took place along Australia. LeVar even mentions others that competed in it. When one stops, it could lose precious time. So a crew has to work fast when one needs to fixed up. Some drivers even take over in others. The GM Sunracer was, without a doubt, the fastest solar-powered car in the world when it crossed the finish line. LeVar has just finished his car repair business for the day. He says that a ride in one is the perfect way to relax after a long day. He gets in one to get ready for his ride. The driver, Patrick, then drives him home. He says, "This car may not be a Tooth-Gnasher, but it does have superflash." Review Books *Fill It Up!: All About Service Stations *Tin Lizzie and Little Nell *Truck Song Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes